I have dreamt of this
by BeyondAtlantis
Summary: After a showdown with Mesmero Sam feels the need for comfort and finds Danny meditating. Sam cant help himself, he wants Danny, and maybe Danny wants him. Rated M for a reason and more so for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Fury had called the team to the street where Mesmero was causing havoc, making innocent civilians fight against each other and steal from stores and banks. Spider-Man quickly took control.

"Iron Fist, Nova, Power Man get Mesmero; White Tiger you're with me, we got to round up the people and stop them doing any more damage" Everyone springs into action. Power Man grabs Mesmero from behind as Nova shoots energy beams at him. Nova stops just as Iron Fist comes down on Mesmero hitting him hard. Suddenly the evil villain turns his eyes onto Nova and the hero falls from his flight.

"Nova!" shouts Iron Fist as he runs to help his friend. Iron Fist holds Nova's arm and lifts him from the ground but Nova pushes him back, his hands charge up with a blue glow and Nova begins blasting Iron Fist, who calmly attempts to talk Nova down.

"Nova, you must stop this, I am your friend" he battles off the blasts with his glowing fist "please don't make me hurt you" Spider-Man and White Tiger had contained all the people under Mesmero's control and came to help the others.

"White tiger help Iron Fist" Spiderman commands. Tiger runs to Iron Fist

"What's happening?" she asks

"Its Nova, Mesmero seems to be controlling him" Iron Fist replies coolly although Tiger can sense the strain in his voice.

After a few more minutes Spider-Man and Power Man have brought down Mesmero and he is now webbed to the side of a van. Nova is still attacking the others but Iron Fist runs towards Mesmero and begins to threaten him.

"Release your hold on Nova or you will not live to regret your action", Iron Fist grabs Mesmero by the neck and raises his chi powered hand high ready to hit.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it" Mesmero's eyes swirl and Nova, who was being held back by Tiger, collapses to the ground. Iron Fist doesn't lower his arm and stares at Mesmero.

"Don't hurt me!" Mesmero pleads

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't"

"Whoa, Iron Fist, calm down" Spider-Man interjects "don't forget you're a pacifist, remember? Nova is fine, let's just lock this weirdo up and get back to the helicarrier" Iron Fist lets go off Mesmero and went to pick up Nova; he pulls on of Nova's arms over his shoulder. Nova groans and leans into him before passing out.

Back on the helicarrier the team walk down to the medical bay to make sure they had no serious injuries and to check that there were no long lasting effects for Nova or Sam now he wasn't on the job. Iron Fist, Danny, sat on the bed across from him. Sam watches as Danny pulls on a shirt, staring at the bruises that were scattered across his back along with a few small burns. Sam suddenly feels an overwhelming sensation of guilt; he had done that to Danny, to his best friend. Danny stands up and turns to face Sam; he notices the pained look in Sam's eyes and walks over to him.

"Sam you must understand that this is not any fault of yours" he places a hand on Sam's shoulder "Mesmero forced you to do those things, you did not have control of your body"

"I know but still, I feel bad, I mean even if it wasn't me, I still did that to you. I'm so sorry, I am I should have tried to fight _it _instead of _you_" Sam stares at the floor unable to look Danny in the eye. Danny stays there for a moment and there is silence. Then Danny pulls Sam into a hug and speaks in his ear.

"Do not apologise my friend, the balance has been restored, the team are once again one" Danny withdraws from Sam and smiles at him then walks out of the medical bay.

Finally, Sam has been allowed to leave the medical bay, as it had been established that there were no prolonged effects of Mesmero's mind control, so he walks off to find Danny. He didn't really know why he went looking for Danny; maybe he needed to be comforted again. He thinks back to the fight with Mesmero and went over the moment when he had taken control of him. Sam had heard whispers in his ears a nagging noise saying things. He tries really hard to recollect what they had said specifically. And then it hits him, _go against those you care about most._ Well obviously the ones he cares about most is him team but Sam thought back again and realised something else. He attacked Danny first, even when Ava came to help him Sam continued to focus on Danny. Sam shook his head _Nahh_ he thought to himself _it's just because Danny is probably my closest friend, nothing more than that._

Sam finally finds Danny in his room, sitting crossed legged on the floor, eyes shut, hands placed delicately on his knees. For a moment Sam just watches him breathe...in...out...in...out. Danny is so peaceful and calm he didn't hear Sam come in, nor did he hear Sam step closer and eventually sit in front of him. Sam continues to gaze at Danny, marvelling at his beautifully toned muscles, butterflies rise in his stomach and he feels something strange. It is like a pulling sensation in his chest, he recognises it, it is the same feeling he had been having every time he looked at Danny, every time he smiled or spoke Sam felt his heart flutter. His hand slides down to his crotch and Palmes absentmindedly at the growing bulge, his blood pulsing round his body down to his cock. Sam couldn't stand it any longer; he leans forward and kisses Danny on the lips. Danny stays completely still and as Sam draws back he opens his eyes. Sam suddenly feels a wave of horror. What had he done? Now Danny will hate him forever. He begins to panic

"errrmm- I was...- I didn't mean...-I just-" He is cut off as Danny grabs his face and pulls him closer sealing their lips together. Sam's heart quickens and he let out a small gasp, Danny takes advantage of this moment and slides his tongue into Sam's mouth and moves one of his hands down to Sam's erection. He smiles at another gasp from Sam. Danny breaks the kiss and looks into Sam's eyes. Sam stares back with a questioning look on his face.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time" Danny answers the look "I meditate more now than ever before because I lose my focus around you. I am not balanced. Learning with the monks you must with hold any sexual thoughts and I really tired around you but I cannot help it, you are the one I want" Sam grasps Danny's face in both hands

"I want you too" Danny begins to slide his hands under Sam's shirt ghosting over his abs. He pulls the shirt over his head and throws it to the floor. He then does the same with his own shirt. They lock their lips together again. This time it is deeper and much rougher, both tongues fight for dominance. Danny runs his fingers threw Sam's hair and tugs slightly earning a moan from the dark haired boy. They stand up and Danny pushes Sam against the wall. He comes close and puts his thigh between Sam's legs pushing it up to his groin. Sam grabs at Danny's shoulders, begging him to come closer still.

Danny kisses Sam again but lightly as he then moves down his body his tongue leaving a trail, he stops at his nipples and gently starts to lick and bite them until both are hard and Sam is moaning. The blonde then looks up at Sam as one hand moves down and under the waistband of his jeans and underwear, he grasps Sam's member in a strong hold and Sam lets out a groan. With his other hand Danny begins to undo the jeans, un-popping the button and sliding down the zipper. It takes a bit of time but they finally get Sam's jeans and underwear off, so as to not waste any more time Danny takes his off too. Sam gazes in awe at Danny's body, it is truly amazing. Danny moves back up to Sam's face and they kiss once more, then Danny starts sucking at Sam's neck until he knew it had left a mark and Sam was shivering with anticipation. Danny licks his way back down to Sam's cock and teases the tip with his tongue lapping up the small amount of precome. Sam gasps and bites his lip. He then lets out an open mouthed moan as Danny takes him in his mouth.

"You know for someone who- Uuuhhhh- claims to have no sex- Ngghhh- sexual thoughts- Ahhhh- you sure seem to know what- Oh God- what you're doing" Danny chuckles sending vibrations through Sam's cock making him moan even more. He lets Sam fall out of his mouth as he looks up at him through his eyelashes.

"well" he says as one hand holds Sam's thigh and the other is around Sam's cock "ever since I met you" he uses his thumb to rub over the head "I have thought about this" Danny licks the red underside "dreamt about this, a lot" he takes Sam in his mouth again and begins to bob his head up and down while one hand fondles his balls lightly. Sam's fingers worm into Danny's long hair, gripping him and pushing him down further. Danny brings his mouth up to the tip again and swirls his tongue around the head flicking the slit while his hand pumped up and down the shaft. He hears Sam above him moaning and grunting like a whore, he then realises that Sam's legs are shaking and he knew he is so close to coming.

"Danny...I'm- nghhh- oh God I'm gonna-" Danny stands up and continues to pump Sam's cock, but also grabs his own in the same hand so both are rubbing against each other, and crashes their lips together. Sam pushes his head into Danny's shoulder and starts panting.

"Come on Sam let go, let go for me" Danny encourages into Sam's ear. Sam lets out a cry and all his body stiffens as his release spurts over Danny's hand, his legs shake even more and he throws both arms around Danny's neck to hold him up. The sound of Sam's high pitched whimpers is enough for Danny as he too comes over their abs and his hand. Sam's legs completely give way and he leans his full weight on Danny as he lowers them both gently to the floor.

A few moments pass and they sit and listen to each other's breathing. Sam lifts his sweaty head from Danny's chest and looks his straight in the eye.

"That was amazing, now I know why they really call you iron fist" he leans closer still so their foreheads touch "I think I love you"

"Well that's good to hear" Danny breathes "because I'm pretty sure I love you too"

"How about we do this again but next time I want to see the true power of that hand, or maybe I could show you my hidden talents" Danny chuckles and brings Sam in for a deep kiss.

"I would like that very much"

**Author's notes**

**I love Danny and Sam and I was sad to see that there were not many slash fictions of them so i decided to contribute, I mean HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?! yes I know I am in love with cartoons but whatever they are still beautiful. The sexy love will continue in chapter 2 **

**please review i would love feedback Live long and prosper :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been six months now since Sam and Danny got together. They decided not to tell any of the others because they thought they might freak out at the idea that two of their team mates were dating and also screwing each other. Well that is what Sam said after Danny had brought up the possibility of telling the team after the six months had passed.

"Anyway" says Sam "isn't there a rule about office romance?"

"We don't work in an office" replies Danny with a puzzled look.

"oh you know what I mean" Sam playfully pushes Danny and the laugh, "so now that training is done for the day and we have no other plans" the dark haired boy wraps his arms around his boyfriend, who slips his arms round his waist "how about we go up to my room?" they kiss briefly as Danny smiles and nods.

"Sounds good to me"

The two boys walk swiftly to Sam's room but a voice stops them.

"Hey guys what you up to?" calls peter, the boys turn to see the rest of the team.

"oh nothing" says Sam trying desperately to think of an excuse to leave and be alone with Danny "just...off...to...meditate" the others looked at him blankly "Danny says mediation is like key to the soul or something proverb-like" Danny steps in front of Sam.

"Yes a clear mind opens a clear path to knowing yourself" he places his arms behind his back and subtly brushes his hand against Sam's slight bulge. Sam tenses the idea of getting caught makes him more aroused.

"Ahh right...cool" says Luke "have fun with that, we're going to play video games in my room and Ava will probably be reading so you get bored you know where to find us" they turn and start to walk away.

"Yeah sure" Sam says and whispers to Danny "but I don't think I'll be bored for a while"

As they quicken their pace to Sam's room he turns to the blonde boy and says "don't tease me like that I was freaking out"

"Oh Sam I know you love it" Danny replies with a wink.

They, finally, burst through the door and immediately attack each other with kisses, and Danny hurriedly begins to undress Sam and himself. After a few minutes both are undressed and Danny is sucking on Sam's neck while Sam guides them both to the bed. Danny pushes Sam down on his back and kisses every bit of skin he sees until he reaches Sam's belly button when he moves around that area completely and carries on at the thighs. Every now and then Danny moves back in getting closer to Sam's cock each time but never quite reaches it.

"Danny...stop...teasing" Sam pants, Danny chuckles and licks the red underside of the growing cock as Sam lets out a long moan.

"Turn over" Danny breathes; his lips ghosting the tip making Sam shudder. Sam turns over onto his front, "on all fours" Sam obeys pushing himself up. Danny spreads Sam's cheeks and licks the rim of that tight hole, causing Sam to shudder again; he then takes it a little further and pushes his tongue into the hole. Sam whimpers and drops his head onto the pillows. Danny keeps working his tongue in and out in a smooth rhythm for a good few minutes then quickly withdraws and stands up. Sam lets out another whimper but this time it was a pleading on, he wants Danny back.

"Sorry, just getting the lube" Danny answers. He walks over to the night stand and opens the draw; he pulls out the bottle of lube and climbs back on the bed. He uses a thumb to rub over Sam's hole and the other to flick open the bottle he squeezes the content over a few finger and throws to lube to one side.

"God, hurry up already Danny, I'm just mega aroused over he" Sam quips. Danny smiles and shoves one finger deep inside him, earning a gasp that drags in to a groan. He begins to pump his finger faster and faster and then adds another. Sam moans at the second and grunts at the thirds and starts to pant. Danny keeps his fingers going fast crooking them slightly, which Sam loved, his hands grasping the sheets; then he finds it, he hits the prostate and Sam cries out with pleasure. Once Danny was sure Sam is loosened up, he pumps a few more times for good measure then slowly pulls out his finger. Sam is already a shaking whimpering mess as his body sags toward the mattress.

"Turn over again Sam" Sam once again complies, he is so dazed with pleasure and arousal he doesn't know what else he can do. Once he is on his back Danny spreads Sam's legs and leans over him lining up his cock with the entrance. "You ready?" Danny asks

"Yeah man just do it" Sam replies looking into Danny's eyes and grinning like a madman. Danny carefully slides inside and Sam lets out a ragged gasp and a grunt, Danny then pulls out and slams back in, in response to that Sam cries out. Danny continues to do this until he finds the prostate again. Sam just starts moaning and groaning with every thrust and soon so does Danny. In need of more touch Sam reaches up and wraps his arms around Danny's neck as his hips begin to buck up trying to find fiction for his deprived cock so Danny grabs it and jerks it off in sync to the thrusts, Sam pulls Danny down for a deep kiss and he moans into it as he feels himself getting close. Sam digs his fingers into his back and Danny groans. In some moment of weir clarity Sam begins to wonder if anyone can hear them and the thought of someone listening or maybe even walking in on them makes him get so aroused and so close to coming.

"Danny...- oh fu- I'm gonna- Christ..." Sam orgasms loudly as he squirts all over his abs and Danny's hand and his muscles tighten around Danny's cock. That gives Danny the extra push as he too orgasms, spilling his load deep inside Sam, and burying his head in the nape of Sam's neck. Sam runs his fingers through Danny's hair and kisses him on the top of the head. Danny pulls out of Sam and he gives a high pitched gasp at the loss. They lie chest to chest and gaze into each other's eyes, they then kiss once more before Sam wiggles down and rests his head against Danny's chest. Danny wraps his arms around Sam and returns the kiss on the head.

"That was fucking-"

"amazing, I know you say it ever time" Danny interrupts with a laugh "you don't need to tell me I got skills, cos I know it dude" Sam smiles into Danny's chest and lets out a giggle.

"You don't think we were to loud do you? Like do you think someone might have heard?"

"Hmmm...maybe, you do tend to express yourself with high volume when you get excited" Danny says a-matter-of-fact way

"Oohhh really? Yeah well you know what mister iron fist, next time I'm on top and you will be begging me for more, let's see how loud you get"

"I look forward to that young nova" they both laugh. Then there is silence as both boys fall asleep to the sound of the other breathing.

**Okay so it was a little rushed but i wanted to give you guys some nice sexy times **

**hope you enjoyed it and it would be real sweet if you could review it cos I'd love to hear what the audience thinks Thank you and good night **

***hugs***


End file.
